Election Dilemma
by nareiya
Summary: According to a recent survey, Representative Athha has a very low chance of winning the upcoming election. What will she do? Is her sexy knight in shining armor an answer in her election dilemma or will she say paalam to her rich life? AsuCaga!


**Election Dilemma**

**By nareiya**

**--**

**Summary:**

**According to a recent survey, Representative Athha has a very low chance of winning the upcoming election. What will she do? Is her sexy knight in shining armor an answer in her election dilemma or will she say paalam to her rich life? AsuCaga!**

**--**

**A/N: **

**I know, I know, I should do chapter four…but it would be posted next summer but don't worry my dear readers, chapter three of Confession time the aftermath is up!**

**--**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS/D or any election paraphernalia/methods.**

**--**

**A day before the election…**

"**CAGALLI!**" a certain brunette haired coordinator yelled that caused the sleepy, current Representative of Orb to jolt and whack him on the head, "What the heck was that for?"

She rolled her eyes out of his stupidity and gave him a harder whack on the head this time, "Uh…for disturbing me from my love making session?"

"Really?" his eyes widen and Cagalli managed to sigh out of frustration, "Oops…anyway, I have a bad news for you _sister dearest_."

The blonde pinched his ear that made him winced in pain, "What did I tell you about calling me, _sister dearest_?"

Kira pushed her away and rubbed his sore ear, "Anyway, here, read this!" he shoved the front page of a newspaper on her face and as what he had expected, her reaction wasn't at all…civilized or in Milly's dictionary, _unethical_ and _inhumane_ as a Representative of a well-known neutral country.

"Shit!" she slapped her forehead, "I'm going to lose big time here! My corrupt piggy bank would be revealed to the public!"

"I know," he then added, "And they also said that once you lose…well, we'll say _paalam_ to this estate and out we go!" realizing that reality was being to harsh to them twins, they both hugged each other, "Cagalli," Kira sniffed, "I know I love you,"

Her eyes widen but good thing Kira quickly added, _As a sister._

"But if you lose…I'm open in the option of disowning you as my biological sister and I am ready to be gay just to hook up with Shinn, your current rival in this election, just to live on with my rich life…"

This time, her jaw dropped dramatically, "Kira…you can't! You're the only family I got!"

"I'm sorry, Cagalli but there is this thin line between family and wealth…and I choose the latter…" he gave her one last look and walked away to Shinn's estates which was just across the street.

She then fell on her knees and did the sign of the cross before clasping her hands together. Closing her eyes, she slowly breathe, "Lord almighty, I know You're good and all…I know there were times that I did evil stuff just like spitting the holy water on the priest when he had recited novenas of a single homily…yet I know You're a forgiving guy. I know You have some inner good so help me! Send me Your angel, oh Lord. Amen." She again did the sign of the cross and sighed heavily.

_Please do help me…_

And as if her prayers were answered, a ray of light shined upon a descending sexy, blue-haired angel, "I am your _angel!_ The almighty Lord has sent me to help you win this election!"

"Really?" she asked childishly and upon opening her eyes, disappointment and irritation engulfed her, "Nice try, _angel Athrun!_" she gave him a sarcastic smile and kicked his dick.

He fell on the floor and nursed his painful asset, "What was that for?!"

"Let me see…" she pointed at his fake wings, "You made a false prophecy…so it's felony in today's terms, right? I can get you arrested for that!"

It was his turn to smirk while making the tsking gesture, "Cagalli, Cagalli…I think you haven't realized that the tables have turned. Surveys **do** convince the pubic and when the outcome doesn't go in your favor, say paalam to your expensive lawyers because suing comes with big checks you know."

"You know?" she pulled a random chair and sat on it, "Shit…if I don't do something about it, I'd be saying adios to everything."

Athrun patted her shoulders, "Don't worry, I'll help you win the election."

"How?" she was already losing hope.

He looked at her with his magical, emerald eyes, "**Asuran Power!**"

"Asuran Power?" she was still confused and it made her more confused as Athrun shoved a document on her face that had unreadable font, "What the heck is this?"

"If you won't sign this, then say sayonara to your filthy, rich life." He threatened her.

She huffed out of annoyance and signed the damn document, "There. You happy?"

He pecked on her cheek, "Delighted, _**my lady**_." Unknown to her, the contents of that document was a very unreasonable contract that starts with an **M**.

--

**Let us now zoom to the election day…**

"Again, remember my name, SHINN ASUKA!" Shinn smiled and tons of female voters screamed in joy.

"The next candidate is Cagalli Yula Athha who would now be represented by Mr. Athrun Zala." The announcer said.

Athrun stood at the middle of the stage and smiled sexily, "Girls, I know it's hard to write Cagalli's name," laughter was heard from the female voters who were tantalized with Athrun's charisma known as **Asuran Power**, "So if you can't writer hers, then write my name, Athrun because ATHRUN is equal to CAGALLI." He winked at those who were still confused, "It's just like your transitive property in geometry and advance algebra proving. And remember, if you vote her, you get a free kiss on the lips and if you ever made false proxy votes of ghost voters legal, you can lick my asset for ten seconds!" then zillions of girls rushed to voting precincts and voted Cagalli.

"Wow…" was the only reaction Cagalli uttered.

--

**The following day…**

"Would both candidates please stand at center stage please." The announcer pleaded.

The two candidates, Shinn and Cagalli, stood at the middle of the stage and threw icy glares at each other.

"Say goodbye to your royal crown Athha because Shinn Asuka is in the house!" Cagalli rolled her eyes and mouthed a soundless _whatever_.

The announcer cleared his throat, "And our nation's new representative is no one other than…**Mrs**. Cagalli Yula Athha-**Zala**!"

Everyone who fell in love and joined the _I-love-Athrun-Zala-fan's-club_ yesterday applauded the blonde who was still in shock for some reason.

"Miss Representative, I now give you the floor." The announcer passed the mic to the shocked blonde who was sort of in a frozen state, "Miss Representative, are you alright?"

After reality sunk into her shallow mind, an evil glare got the attention of the rightful owner of the **Asuran Power**. "Athrun!" she took the mic, "Why did she called me **missus(Mrs.)**? No, better yet, why did she use **your** surname in **my name**?"

Athrun nervously laughed as he began to jog in place, the perfect preparation to a long marathon with the fiery blonde, "It's all written in the document. Didn't you read it, **Mrs. Zala**?" he taunted her and it was the worst things that he did.

"**ATHRUN ZALA!**" She then ran after him.

Now our fiery blonde has solved her **election dilemma**, will she be able to answer her **marriage dilemma**? Find out in the next installment!

--

**A/N: **

**So, how is it? Was it good? Bad? I just wrote this out of the blue…also, please don't forget to review chapter three of CONFESSION TIME: THE AFTERMATH!!**

-nareiya


End file.
